


I'm not being a very Good Master, am I?

by Militia



Series: Art for Desert Storm series by Blue_Sunshine [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Desert Storm au, Doubt, Guilt, Master Ben Naasade, Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:15:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25611916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Militia/pseuds/Militia
Series: Art for Desert Storm series by Blue_Sunshine [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867858
Comments: 6
Kudos: 90





	I'm not being a very Good Master, am I?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blue_Sunshine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Sunshine/gifts).




End file.
